When a welding operation idles due to a user moving a welding gun away from a part to be welded, the idled welding gun may be a hazard to user. Existing voltage reducing devices have been used to reduce output voltage immediately after the end of the arc when the welding gun is moved away. Moreover, existing voltage reducing devices do not allow for finer control of output voltage during the idled phase.